5th Division (Snakes)
The Fifth Division (五番隊, Gobantai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that suffered many casualties during Shadow invasion, and was merged with the closed-down 13th Division, taking its mission of monitoring Hueco Mundo, on top of its original purpose as a long range, artillery, and heavy weapons combat support. The 5th currently works closely with the 3rd Division for combat purposes as complimentary divisions. The current captains are Tasunka Sota and Shawna Kings Organization 5th Division's organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. Currently four seats are open and waiting for an appointment to fill them. The 5th Division works closely with the 3rd, and they are designed to be complimentary divisions. Most Shinigami in the 5th have a partner in the 3rd. Special Duties The 5th Division's main mission is a long-range assault, artillery, and explosive weapons combat unit designed to support the close-range attackers of the other divisions. The combat departments are split up into specialties, with the largest department designed for normal operations. Upon the reconstruction, the 5th also gained the scouting and surveillance missions of the former 13th division, with a focus in watching over Hueco Mundo. Departments *'Normal Operations:' This department holds all new members of the 5th, as well as those that choose not to go into a combat specialty. The Normal Ops Department handles normal Shinigami duties, such as routine deployments to purify Hollows and deployments to perform Konso. Normal Ops Shinigami do not have any special uniform items. Constin Serban is the ultimate head of the Normal Ops department, and the department heads are the 9th and 10th seats. *'Ranged Assault:' The RA Department holds all long-range Shinigami that can deal quicker, if less explosive, damage, much like modern-day machine-gunner units. RA Shinigami wear dark brown happi (法被) over their normal uniforms when on duty. Oftentimes one RA Shinigami will join a squad of close-range Shinigami in battle. Lana Mahi'ai is the head of the RA department, and the department heads are the 5th and 6th seats. *'Artillery:' This department holds all Shinigami that specialize in long-ranged Hado, and have long-range Zanpakuto meant to deal devastating damage. Artillery members are also trained to assemble and operate the group of large Reishi canons known as Gurēto Gekido (グレート激怒, Great Furies) that were developed by the 12th Division during the First Quincy War. Artillery members wear tan happi (法被) over their normal uniforms when on duty. Tasunka Sota is the official head of the Artillery department, and the department heads are the 7th and 8th seats. *'Scout Marksmen:' SM Shinigami specialize in extreme long-distance, similar to modern-day snipers. SS Shinigami undergo the most training out of the departments; not only must they be master marksmen with their chosen weapons, they must excel in stealth and self-sustainability, as well as in scouting and surveillance. The SM Shinigami are also trained to use Dan Kishin (弾鬼神, Demon Shells), long-ranged reishi rifles designed to be an answer to the arrows of Quincy foot soldiers during the First Quincy War. The SS department also deals in long-term scouting missions. SM Shinigami wear grey happi over their uniforms when on duty, and members often carry their Dan Kinsin with them along with their Zanpakuto. The official SM department was founded and currently lead by Shawna Kings, and the department heads are the 3rd and 4th seats. *'Hueco Mundo Detatchment:' The HMD department is the smallest, brought over from the 13th Division after its closure. Members often deploy to Hueco Mundo to plant monitors and keep tabs on Arrancar activity, and are responsible for keeping track of the active Arrancar. They study Arrancar abilities and tactics, and are meant to be the primary advisors to the Captain Commanders in case of a second war with the Arrancar. This department is actually headed by a member of the L Division, Yoh Chang. Equipment Gurēto Gekido (グレート激怒, Great Furies): Is the name of a class of large reishi cannons and mortars. They come in several different classifications, and are used by the Artillery Department. *'Type One Fury:' A type one fury is the largest class of Gurēto Gekido. They require five-person teams to operate, from assembly to firing. The crew works together to push reiyoku into the canon barrel, where it is shaped into a large, highly explosive shell. Type one furies have a slow rate of fire, but have the second longest range, the second highest elevation of fire and the highest payload. Currently, there are only ten Type One teams operational. *'Type Two Fury:' A type two fury is the second largest class, and has a longer barrel and range than the type one, but a lower payload and a lower possible elevation. Guns are also operated by five-man teams. One specialized in aiming the Fury, one spotter, and three operators to create and shape the charge. There are only seven Type Two teams currently operational. *'Type Three Fury:' A type three fury is the equivalent of a modern-day mortar gun. The have short ranges, high rates of fire, and the highest possible elevation. Type threes are operated by two-person teams, and are the most common fury in the Gotei. Dan Kishin (弾鬼神, Demon Shells): Dan Kinshin are long-ranged reishi rifles that are operated by the user depositing highly compacted spiritual energy into the barrel, where it is formed and fired like a bullet. The bullets often take on effects dependent on the nature of the user's spiritual energy. These weapons are extremely long-range, and have the ability to negate conditions such as wind. All Dan Kinshin appear as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matchlock matchock rifles from various eras. Grounds The 5th Division's grounds are located a few miles from the West Gate, in a wide-open space that is quite far from any other Seireitei buildings. The 5th Division has the second largest grounds next to the 4th Division, and there is a permanent barrier around the grounds to protect the rest of the Gotei from the 5th's unique training. The 5th's grounds contain the normal division buildings, barracks, quarters and offices for officers and enlisted, a chow hall, all located to the north of the grounds. The rest of the space is used as training grounds, with specialized courses and ranges for the different department specialties. Guards are always posted around the barrier to keep unaware Shinigami safe, as well as to let people through the barrier. The 5th also owns several spots outside the Seireitei that they use for extra training, especially for the SM Department. The 5th's grounds were essentially untouched by the Shadow invasion. Notable Members Recruitment Any Shinigami with a ranged Zanpakuto and outstanding kido kills are sought out by the 5th, and there is a friendly competition between them and the Kido Corps. Aside from that, any Shinigami can join the Normal Ops department. However, there is an entrance exam to get into the 5th Division. Trivia *The 5th Division often shares its training grounds with the Kido Corps, and in fact has a cross-division program for its members that wish to improve their abilities by training with the Kido Corps.